Interruptus
by YaoiLord
Summary: Four times Sirius and Remus kept getting interrupted. To begin with, Grimmauld Place might the ideal place to do it. OotP timeline.


unbeta-ed

* * *

 **1.**

Remus gasped helplessly at Sirius's questing hand wandering on his abdomen.

"Moony," Sirius mouthed on the spot connecting Remus's neck and shoulder.

"Pads… no," Remus protested, punctuated with a moan. "Not here."

"They're busy," Sirius pointed out, not once removing his mouth on Remus's skin. "Besides, I can't wait."

Remus twisted to his front with a sigh. "Anybody can come in the kitchen, Sirius."

Sirius had the gall to smirk. "Let them." His tongue darted to swipe Remus's bottom lip, a finger hooking on the latter's trousers.

"You're an incorrigible dog," Remus said without heat, smiling fondly. "Come here." He opened his arms, encircling Sirius to his chest—his subtle way of stopping the other man's ministration that, admittedly, has been waking him on certain parts.

They had been awake for two days along with the rest of the Order, restless on the news of numerous attacks of Death Eaters. Remus himself has been in and out of Grimmauld Place, barely seeing Sirius for the last two weeks. In between meetings, all they had were brief looks that said a lot from across the table and in the middle of reports; or if they happened to be sitting side by side, their touches lingered and nobody's the wiser.

"I miss you," Sirius murmured, his hand absently making circular motions on Remus's hip. At the lax response, Sirius crept his palm upward, past the hem of the shirt and underneath it.

"Miss you too." Remus leaned on the kitchen counter slightly, head tilting back a bit as Sirius massaged his waist and the small of his back.

"Tired?" Sirius gave a particular knead on Remus's side that made him groan. "Okay, that was a stupid question. I know you are."

"Just sleepy." Remus didn't protest on the fingers splayed again across his stomach.

Feeling bolder, Sirius went higher and lower simultaneously—one hand towards the chest, and the other towards the zip of Remus's fly. Remus let him, wanting Sirius's touches just as bad. He needed this. They both needed this.

A thumb and a forefinger twisted a nipple and pulled it playfully until perk. Below, Sirius was stroking Remus through his pants.

"Somebody's awake now," Sirius whispered, grinning triumphantly, earning him a half-hearted glare from Remus which made Sirius laugh.

It didn't last long, for too soon his mouth was again occupied with a column of neck. Sirius brushed his facial hair purposely, making Remus shiver deliciously much to Sirius's utter delight.

Remus's hips were pushed forward to Sirius's, their crotches rubbing against each other frantically without a pattern. Sirius swallowed the groans and devoured Remus's lips. His hands were moving voluntary, moving underneath the shirt and lifting it. His palms grazed old scars on Remus's chest until his fingers were back to twisting the perky nubs, warm on Sirius's finger tips, and _Merlin_ , Remus was moving his hips in a manner befitting a—

"Lupin—"

Upon hearing a different voice, three things happened at once: Sirius pulled away from his partner, back facing the newcomer in fear of his bulge being seen; Remus immediately pulled down his shirt, looking anywhere but Sirius and the black-robed figure by the door, looking every bit undignified; said robed figure was standing there with his eyes _actually_ depicting horror at what he stumbled upon, lips parted in incredulity.

" _Snivellus,_ " Sirius said as if more pained than irritated.

Something seemed to have broke in Snape that he didn't appear to register Sirius's name calling.

Silence ensued.

"Snape," Remus acknowledged with a clearing of his throat after mildly recovering himself. Sirius, meanwhile, still refused to face Snape.

" _Lupin_ ," Snape finally said with a frown. He ignored Sirius then, turning to Remus although he appeared to be looking past him. "The Headmaster has an assignment for you," Snape informed him, surprisingly even and cuttingly dry after what he witnessed.

Remus simply nodded, murmuring he would be there in a minute.

"I hope you'll be decent by then," was Snape's final sneer before leaving with a swish of his robes.

"Well, that just happened," Remus muttered, idly fiddling with the hem of his shirt and smoothing the creases that had formed.

"It did," Sirius said grimly, awkward. "That was embarrassing," he admitted uncharacteristically.

"What happened to 'let them see'?" Remus asked lightly.

"Anybody's fine as long as it's not _him_ ," Sirius replied sourly. " _Snivellus_ is a sight that can kill anyone's mood."

Remus sighed, though amused. "I'm sure he's embarrassed as well."

At Sirius's snort, Remus wisely kept to himself briefly seeing Snape's ears tipped with pink when he left.

 **2.**

Remus's dignity was barely intact after it almost happened again.

Emphasis on _almost_.

"Pads—seriously?" Remus refrained to call him by his name since that would be walking on a trap.

It turned out to be still a trap when Sirius cheekily replied, "I am Sirius."

"Here?"

Sirius paused on pulling Remus's pants down. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, because we're _here._ "

"Yeah?" Sirius didn't seem to get what was wrong in their venue. At least nobody would be barging anytime soon.

Remus's buried his face on his palms in shame, shaking his head in disbelief.

Sirius pouted. "C'mon, Moony. Don't be overdramatic." He sat straighter, crossing his arms on his chest in petulance akin to a child refused of candy. "It's private."

"No, it isn't because there are three of us here."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "As if you don't know Buckbeak! He's been in here since last year."

Of course, expect Sirius to miss the point.

"Yes! And why should he be here?"

"Well, we're not kicking him out of his den now, are we?"

"Exactly, Sirius! Why are we doing _this_ here in front of _Buckbeak_?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Because he won't actually mind?"

At Remus's log suffering groan, Sirius was indignant, "Hey! Buckbeak won't be telling what we're doing here."

"I am not sure about your exhibitionism, Sirius, but we're not shagging in front of Buckbeak."

When Sirius could do nothing but watch Remus's retreating back, he huffed in annoyance. Another interruption.

He glanced at Buckbeak, asking, "You're fine with that, aren't you?"

Buckbeak squawked.

"Traitor," Sirius begrudgingly shot back.

 **3.**

The third time happened when it shouldn't even be. They were in Sirius's bedroom, for Merlin's sake, and yet they seemed to be cursed not to be able to release the tension that night.

Sirius was in the middle of giving him a fantastic head by that time, and Remus was getting closer and closer, his abdomen twisting pleasantly to signal the incoming orgasm.

His hands were curled on the sheets in abandon when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

Sirius stopped, head popping from under the sheets, glaring at the door.

"Sirius? Are you awake?"

Sirius's expression immediately softened upon recognizing Harry's weak voice on the other side.

He turned to Remus in silent inquiry, making the latter smile fondly. Remus patted his arm. "Go to him. It might be a nightmare and he needs somebody to talk to."

Sirius quickly swept down to kiss his forehead in gratitude, pulling the door slightly ajar after putting on his robes. From Remus's position, he could see the dark rings underneath Harry's eyes.

Fortunately, Harry didn't see him as Sirius went out to join him downstairs.

Remus stared at the ceiling, his love and sympathy for Harry greater than the need to finish himself.

 **4.**

When it happened the fourth time—yes, there was a fourth time—because apparently, trying to shag with Sirius Black, an escaped convict of Azkaban, in Grimmauld Place, his family's ancestral home, was a sin therefore the universe was conspiring against them getting it on.

It was ridiculous.

"Remus," Sirius panted on Remus's ear, punctuated with a particularly hard thrust.

Not that Remus was complaining, especially if it was hitting his prostrate the right way.

Besides, they had a lot of pent up frustrations to not make it rough tonight.

Remus's blunt nails clawed on Sirius's back, and his spine arched at the sweet pounding Sirius was giving him enthusiastically. The wolf in Remus appreciated the gesture very much, and was likely to be sated for the full moon coming in three days.

The headboard was hitting the wall on Sirius's every entry, and while Remus wasn't a vocal person, he found it more and more difficult to suppress his cries.

He just hoped Sirius didn't forget to put a silencing charm.

Sirius's movement stuttered, and he knew he was getting close despite holding it off. Remus was so tight he didn't want to pull out of him and simply stay there at the snug cavern until they fell asleep. Later, Remus would be filled with Sirius's essence, and thinking of it alone was enough to make him more painfully rigid.

Sirius pistoned himself harder, deeper, and faster, intent on making Remus come and pass out on their fucking alone. And, oh, wouldn't that be the best fe—

"Remus? Are you—Oh my God!"

At Molly's surprised shriek, Sirius and Remus clamored on the sheets, pulling anything they could reach to cover their bits.

To the couple's mortification though, there were a handful of footsteps that followed that ascended the stairs, appearing behind Molly.

In order, the Weasley twins and Ginny came, followed by Ron and Hermione, and lastly came Arthur.

Nobody spoke as Remus buried his face on the pillows in shame, and the sheet covering Sirius's front was slipping precariously…

"What are you _all_ doing here?" Sirius demanded at the gaping audience who were making no move to give him and Remus's privacy.

"What are _you_ doing in Remus's room?" was Molly's hasty comeback.

Sirius wasn't sure whether he should deign an answer to that.

"I hear nasty sounds coming from here and I thought Remus is hurt, and I didn't know he was… you two were..." Molly explained, trying not to look at them too much. Her face was as red as her children's hair.

"Well, now you know," Sirius muttered under his breath, scowling Molly's way. Their relationship was frail due to not seeing eye to eye, and there was Sirius's predicament that didn't help Harry in his association with him.

Now she would think he was having a sexual relationship with Remus to pass the time because that sounded like Molly's impression of him—recklessly living like a young adult, not paying attention to those around him and never caring to those who deemed him important.

 _Bloody brilliant_.

Arthur was the first to recover, embarrassed himself, and was trying to pull Molly away who was frozen on the spot, in a scowling duel with Sirius. Arthur was tempted to close each and everyone else's slack jaws.

"Okay, kids, this is an adult matter. And, Molly, dear, we better leave them to dress. What you want to say can wait once we're all calm and decent to face each other like adults."

Arthur, thankfully, closed the door and gestured to Sirius to hurry up and dress to meet them downstairs.

Sirius wasn't looking forward to that _talk._

* * *

"Why are the kids even here?" Sirius couldn't help but snap. Did Molly need to rub in to these kids he defiled their kind and gentle Professor Lupin?

"They insisted," Arthur replied evenly. "So," he began, seeing as Molly wasn't planning to give up her huffing this early. "Does Harry know?"

"He doesn't," Remus was the one to answer. "He has a lot in his mind right now. We don't want to add."

"But Harry deserve to know," Molly reasoned.

"Oh, now he's not a _kid_ who may have delicate ears to hear his godfather shagging another bloke who happened to be his professor two years ago?" Sirius scoffed.

"So Remus is just another _shag_ to you, isn't he? You never grew up, _Black_. As you can see, you're no longer a young man who can fool around with other people's feelings!"

"Yeah? I bet Remus will tell you I've been his best, and I could have proven it earlier if _you_ didn't barge in!"

"Sirius, there are kids present!" Remus hissed when the teenagers present choked on their teas. "Just… let's all be… Molly, I appreciate that you're concerned, but I'm an adult who can decide for himself." He casted a warning glance to Sirius, sighing. "And I know that Sirius isn't exactly helping in disproving you, but you'll hear it from me that our relationship isn't purely physical. Let me finish," he added gently and patiently at the oncoming retort from her. "We've been together since fifth year, just so you know."

Remus smiled at the twin's whistling. "Yes, Molly. We've been together for that long. Though we did stop seeing each other when suspicions were thrown around in the war and when he was imprisoned wrongly for years, but I have always known that I never believed the accusations, no matter how guilty that made me felt after James and Lily died. Somewhere in my heart, I've always loved him, and perhaps that alone was the reason I believe his innocence readily after he escaped."

He didn't notice the fond smile his former student, Hermione, gave him, nor Ginny looking touched at his declaration; not even Ron's embarrassment at being there, feeling that he was intruding on something. Though the Weasley Twins were not exactly acting as serious as the others, they were sending the couple thumbs up, nodding their support to them.

All Remus could see was Sirius's utter look of reverence to him, like he wanted to gather and snog Remus senseless right there and then, never minding those around them. Remus squeezed Sirius's hand back when he felt it tighten on his.

Seeing the affectionate looks the two were giving each other, what was Molly to say to that?

It made her smile, nonetheless. Despite her initial reaction, she was glad Remus have Sirius, and Sirius have Remus, now when they were in the middle of another war against Voldemort where bonds would be tested once again. This time she was confident that the threat of Voldemort wouldn't be strong enough to break Remus and Sirius apart.

Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder, appearing to have come to the same line of thought as his wife's.

 **+1**

Harry suppressed the urge to grin too wide. "I know, actually."

Sirius was surprised. "Oh?"

"Well, you two were obvious." The bespectacled teen shrugged. "Especially you. No offense."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "None taken. And I guess you're right. I wasn't being subtle about it, aren't I?"

"I don't think you really wanted to."

"Right you are, Harry." Sirius grinned, making him look years younger. "Who would have thought you're observant?"

"I'm not. I was just curious, actually, when I saw Professor Lupin on your bed that last time…" Harry trailed off, a bit pink on the cheeks. "I didn't mean to. You opened the door just a bit wider and I got a glimpsed beyond."

Sirius remembered the same evening Harry unknowingly interrupted his godfather and Remus. _That_ was pretty damning, indeed.

"I learned to piece it together afterwards."

"I apologize that you have to find out that way."

Harry, _bless him_ , shook his head. "It's alright. I understand the secrecy. I'm sure you would have tell me some day. Hopefully, not until I turned twenty though."

Sirius gathered his godson in an embrace, breathing contently on the boy's hair. "We're lucky you're an understanding kid, Prongslet. Remus was nervous, you know? At the same time, he said you probably don't need another secret kept from you." He tousled the boy's hair.

"Is that why you told me this alone?"

Sirius was thoughtful for a moment, until realization dawned to him. "You know what, Harry? I didn't even notice! Clever git. I bet he doesn't want to be here and share the awkwardness." Harry grinned at his godfather's grumbling. "Just he wait until it's his turn to give you the talk on the birds and the bees—that will teach him!"

As he listened to Sirius ranting, Harry didn't know whether to be terrified when that day come or laugh at his godfather's expense.

The three of them were bound to make a dysfunctional family someday.

* * *

 _ **end**_


End file.
